Tengo que
by Camilaah
Summary: Algo había pasado, algo estaba ocurriendo en la vida de Sakuno que la afectaba, la hacía llorar y comportarse de una manera extraña, pero lo más extraño era que Ryoma estaba preocupado por ella ¿Qué está ocurriendo?
1. Chapter 1: Es sólo el principio

Era la hora de la puesta de sol pero ninguno de esos maravillosos colores se podían ver, ya que las nubes oscurecían toda la ciudad. Una niña aún con el uniforme de la preparatoria corría por los pasajes del parque intentando esconderse de su perseguidor. Pasó lo más rápido que pudo por las canchas de tenis y gracias al cielo no había nadie por ningún lado, no quería que la distinguieran…

¿Dónde esconderse? ¡¿Dónde?! Corría y corría pero no sabía hacia donde, sentía como los pasos de su perseguidor se acercaban. -_¡Los baños! –_pensó rápidamente y cuando logró llegar hasta ellos e intentó abrirlos nada paso ¿Y ahora qué hará? En eso aparece el ojiambar por un costado y sin mirarla dijo cortante _-No lograrás abrirlos-_

_-Tengo que hacerlo- _Contestó Sakuno sin darse cuenta de quién era quién le habló.

Entonces fue cuando el peliverde se volteó a verla; ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para poder abrir la puerta de ese asqueroso baño, estaba alterada, algo sudada y en su rostro se veía lo asustada y lo decidida que estaba. Nunca la había visto así, no se la hubiera imaginado así en ningún momento, algo pasaba y no era algo para nada bueno.

_-¿Qué te pasa? –_Preguntó el peliverde mirándola con algo asombrado.

La chica volteó a verlo. _–Ryoma-kun…_-Sus ojos cristalizados con lágrimas se abrieron, pareciera que el mundo se detuvo por un instante, era la persona a quién menos quería ver en ese momento, pero ahora puede que sea su única salvación.

_-¡Sakuno!-_ Escuchaba como los gritos de quién la buscaba parecían cada vez más cerca regresándola a la realidad.

_-Ryoma-kun, ayúdame ¡Ayúdame a esconderme por favor!_ –Le suplicó la castaña.

_-¡Sakuno! ¡¿Dónde te metiste?! _–Se escuchó de nuevo y esta vez mucho más cerca.

El peliverde no sabía que pasaba ni sabía qué pensar, pero esos ojos rubí que lo miraban con terror podían más que él. La tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia el costado del baño.

_-Desármate las trenzas y tómate el cabello _–Ordenó, mientras, él se sacaba su chaqueta y la colocaba sobre los hombros de su compañera.

_-¡Sakuno! _–Se escuchó otra vez, la voz de ese hombre estaba más cerca de lo que quisieran.

El chico la acorraló contra la pared del baño y colocó su mano sobre un costado de la falda de la castaña. Ella se asombró ante el acto de Ryoma, pero éste le indicó que no hiciera ruido. _–Confía en mí. _–Dijo con voz calmada; ella asintió con algo de miedo, con lo que él contestó moviendo su mano por debajo de la falda de la pequeña; Sakuno se colocó roja a más no poder, pero no dijo nada.

-_¡Sakuno! _–Se escuchó de nuevo, ahora la voz estaba mucho más enojada que antes y venía desde el otro lado del baño.

_-Cierra los ojos y hagas lo que hagas no los abras. -_ La chica hizo lo que su príncipe le ordenaba. Temblaba por dentro y por fuera todo a causa del miedo, estaban a punto de atraparla, no quería pensar en lo que podía llegar a ocurrirle si la atrapaban y en qué estaba pensando Ryoma al tenerla de esa forma ¿Y si no funcionaba su plan? Estaba aterrada.

Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, sentía como la mano de su príncipe subía de a poco por su muslo y si pensaba en eso su cuerpo se tensaba aún más. De pronto sintió una respiración sobre la suya, quería abrir los ojos y ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo Ryoma pero no podía hacerlo, él mismo se lo había dicho y el miedo se lo impedía.

-_Tranquila… sólo… déjate llevar. _–Susurró el tenista con voz seductora.

Y las palabras se escuchaban como eco en la mente de la castaña. Sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos y cómo la lengua del tenista pedía entrar en su boca. Se sorprendió, pero por muy sorprendida que estaba y por mucho que quisiera abrir los ojos su mente le repetía: "Déjate llevar…" Entonces dejó que esa lengua entrara, relajó los músculos y afirmó sus manos en el cuerpo del tenista, a la altura de su cintura; él se acercó más a Sakuno intensificando aquel beso. Seguía acariciándole el muslo con suavidad, para que su "compañera de actuación" no se asustara, mientras que su otra mano la sostenía por la cadera y la presionaba un poco más sobre el muro. Por su parte ella ensimismada como estaba ya no tenía control de nada, su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí mismo a las acciones de su príncipe; con las caricias en su pierna ésta se fue levantando lentamente para que el tenista pudiera ir tocando más arriba, levantando su pequeña falda.

_-¡Sakuno! _–Se escuchó de nuevo a unos pocos metros de ellos dos, pero sumidos en esa otra dimensión donde besarse así era normal ninguno de los dos lo notó y si lo hubieran hecho poco les hubiese importado.

El hombre los observó por unos segundos –_"Estos jóvenes de hoy" –_pensó para sí irritado y con mirada disgustada, luego siguió su camino buscando a la susodicha.

Un beso… tan apasionado que hasta pude llamarse prohibido. Era el príncipe del tenis con la tímida Sakuno unidos en un beso eterno impulsado por sus hormonas de adolescentes, pero… ¿Ryoma Echizen haciendo eso sólo para esconderla? ¿Qué clase de plan era ese?

Sus respiraciones eran profundas y agitadas al mismo tiempo. Ryoma sacó la mano del muslo de Sakuno y colocó ambas en la pequeña cintura de ésta sin separarse ni un momento de sus labios, Sakuno bajó su pierna haciendo que el beso fuera perdiendo intensidad, ya no era tan apasionado como antes, pero seguía siendo un beso después de todo…

_-Creo que ya se fue…_ _-_dijo el tenista separándose lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

_-Sí…-_ murmuró ella sin abrir los ojos, diciéndolo casi por inercia.

Ambos con sus respiraciones agitadas separados sólo por un centímetro. El peliverde tomó la mano de la castaña y la colocó detrás de su cuello haciendo que la otra mano de ella hiciera lo mismo. Sakuno entreabrió los ojos pero no quiso mirar a su compañero directamente a los ojos, lo único que podía observar eran sus labios, los que acababa de besar y en cuanto más pensaba en eso más roja se ponía. Ryoma le levantó el mentón con una mano y la observó detenidamente; sus labios, sus ojos que intentaban evitarlo, su cabello medio recogido le daba un aspecto más maduro, pero estando desordenado como estaba seguía siendo esa adolescente que tenía en sus brazos, pero en algo se detuvo su mirada y era en el rubor en sus mejillas, no importaba cuántas veces se haya puesto roja antes, en ese momento junto con todo lo demás ese sonrojo era mucho más provocador que antes y por mucho que lo pensara llegaba a la misma conclusión: ¿Por qué no seguir?... Entonces volvió a besarla, pero esta vez de una manera mucho más tierna por decirlo de alguna manera. Sus respiraciones ya no eran agitadas; sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar ese pequeño beso como si fuera el primero, como si lo anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Inició como un beso tímido, Sakuno acariciaba el cuello del príncipe con suavidad mientras que Ryoma acercaba más el cuerpo de ella al suyo; de a poco sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar su propio juego y sus respiraciones se coordinaban para que sus dueños volvieran a esa otra dimensión; lento, pero lleno de sabor mas esta vez Ryoma se detuvo, era su conciencia ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se separó por completo de su compañera dándole la espalda al tiempo que tomó su bolso que había dejado en el suelo. La de ojos rubí no sabía qué decir ni mucho menos donde esconderse.

_-Vamos te llevaré a casa.-_Dijo el ambarino sin voltearse a observarla.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Se volteó a ver porque no había respuesta de Sakuno, no era raro que no le respondiera, pero dada las circunstancias…

Tenía la cabeza baja y su flequillo no dejaba ver sus ojos, sin embargo se podía ver cómo por sus mejillas caían las lágrimas; apretaba sus puños con fuerza y su cuerpo temblaba. Ryoma la miró sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir ¿qué le había pasado a la Sakuno torpe y vergonzosa? Después de esos besos ¿Cómo era posible que no estuviera en shock? El silencio comenzó a serle incómodo, si no sabía tratar a las personas en estado normal ¿Cómo iba a tratarla a ella en ese estado? Bajó la cabeza en un intento para no ver como sufría ella e intentar pensar en algo, pero a penas lo hico notó cómo en el suelo empezaban a aparecer puntos más oscuros: comenzaba a llover.

No era una lluvia fuerte ni nada parecido, sólo caían unas pequeñas gotitas desde el cielo. Miró a la castaña nuevamente, esta vez ella tenía la mirada puesta en el cielo, ya no estaba tensa ni estaba llorando, parecía que la lluvia se llevaba toda su pena.

-_No quiero ir a casa. –_Dijo la Castaña sin dejar de mirar al cielo pero con los ojos cerrados.

_-Descuida._ –Pronunció el ojiambar al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para empezar a caminar.

**Fin 1° Capitulo**

_Hola! Espero les haya gustado, sé que es cortito pero encontré que si seguía sería demasiado para un capi. _

_Se aceptan sugerencias, correcciones, opiniones buenas y malas así que comenten ;) quiero saber si voy bien o no :B  
Cuídense ! Hasta el próximo capítulooooooo ...Chau Chau_


	2. Chapter 2: En silencio

_Soy pésima para ponerle nombre a estas cosas pero en fin... Aquí se los dejo con mucho cariño :P_

2° Capi

_"El Silencio"_

Caminaban al mismo ritmo pero a distancias diferentes, el tenista por delante y ella tras él. No se hablaban, cada uno en su propio mundo; así siguieron hasta que el ambarino se detuvo. –_Espérame aquí. _–Ordenó, a lo que la chica le hizo caso, mientras esperaba comenzó a observar el lugar; estaba tan en su mundo que era como si hubiera despertado en otro lugar, no sabía cómo había llegado allí ni donde estaba exactamente, no conocía esas calles ni menos la casa que estaba frente a ella.

-_Ya puedes entrar, no hay nadie._

_-Ryoma-kun… ¿esta es… tú casa? –_Preguntó la ojos rubí con inocencia y ternura, como si la Sakuno que había estado en las canchas de tenis ese mismo día ya se hubiera ido.

_-Dijiste que no querías ir a tu casa _–Respondió el tenista mientras entraba para que ella le siguiera.

Sakuno caminaba lentamente y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro. La entrada de la casa era enorme, mucho más grande que la casa de alguien normal, no podía imaginarse cómo sería el resto. Se sentía mucho más insignificante de lo normal, pero a pesar de todo estaba en la casa de su príncipe, tenía el privilegio de ser la primera en conocerla, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

_-Ryoma-kun._

_-Hump? –_Contestó sin interés mientras tomaba dos pontas del refrigerador.

-_Yo… no puedo quedarme aquí… ¿Qué… qué dirán tus papás? _–Habló con timidez, con la cabeza gacha y muy apenada.

_-Dijiste que no podías ir a casa y ni modo te puedes quedar en la calle._ –Le contestó con la sutileza que tiene siempre mientras le pasaba su ponta.

-_Sí, pero… tu papa… y mi abuela…_

_-Si quieres no le decimos a mis padres.- _Interrumpió sabiendo a lo que se refería. _-Nadie tiene que saber que estás acá, por lo menos esta noche._

_-Si… -_Susurró apenada. _–Gra… gracias… Ryoma-kun… -_dijo muy muy bajito y no se refería sólo al hecho de haberla llevado a casa, en su mente estaba la imagen de ellos dos juntos.

_-Sígueme._ –Demandó el joven tenista haciendo caso omiso a sus gracias.

Se dirigían a su habitación, ya era tarde y sus padres habían ido a una cena de aniversario. Estaban solos pero mejor era hacerse el cansado e ir a dormirse temprano, así evitaría cualquier conversación.

Una cama, una lámpara, un escritorio y un closet, lo necesario para sobrevivir, a excepción de un sillón de tres cuerpos que estaba bajo la ventana; el cuarto de Ryoma no tenía nada en especial ,ningún adorno, poster o algo parecido, nada que reflejara sus gustos pero ha de admitir que era bastante grande y que estaba bastante ordenado.

-_Traeré algo para comer –_Exclamó el ambarino. _-Ten… puedes ponerte esto para dormir, así te sentirás más cómoda. _–

Pese a estar lloviendo hacía bastante calor. El ojiambar le ofreció una camisa que su padre no ocupaba a la chica.

La castaña asintió y observó al príncipe hasta que este desapareciera de su vista, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, intentaba tranquilizarse y no pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar de nuevo, las lágrimas querían salir pero ella no quería dejarlas; miraba hacia el techo esperando que la gravedad la ayudara; respiraba profundo, suspiraba; bajo la cabeza y unas pocas lágrimas se escaparon y cayeron sobre sus manos que apoyaba sobre su falda.

Con el silencio de la casa era imposible no haberse dado cuenta, se pudo escuchar tan claro que no habían dudas, un sollozo llegó a los oídos de Ryoma; este bajó la mirada y apretó con fuerza el puño con el que mantenía abierta la puerta del refrigerador, su corazón se había apretado con fuerza como si fuera él quien estuviera llorando ¿Qué podía hacer? No lo sabía.

La cocina no era lo suyo, no sabía qué preparar o qué cocinar, no sabía que podría gustarle a ella, qué podría levantarle el ánimo; lo más probable es que no tuviera hambre, él no la tenía. ¿Y si sólo se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba? ¿Y si le preguntaba qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué la estaban buscando? ¿Por qué no podía volver a su casa? Si tan sólo su orgullo se lo permitiera…

Regresó a su cuarto con una bandeja en sus manos: unas galletas y chocolates con un vaso de leche tibia por si le apetecía algo dulce, "las chicas cuando están tristes comen chocolates" esa había sido su gran idea, tenía la esperanza de que funcionara. Cuando regreso con la comida Sakuno seguía sentada en la orilla de la cama con la camisa ya puesta, trenzaba su cabello mientras miraba hacia la ventana; no habían encendido luces y el reflejo de la media luna era lo suficiente como para que Ryoma pudiera observar una que otra lágrima que bajaba en silencio por sus mejillas. Su corazón se estremeció, jamás lo admitiría pero en el fondo le dolía verla así: sufriendo en silencio sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Sakuno cerró sus ojos con fuerza y respiró profundo, bajo la cabeza y en un suspiro largo soltó toda su angustia, volvió a abrir los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza apareció en su rostro. Ryoma seguía observándola desde la puerta algo sorprendido ¿Desde cuándo ella podía ser tan fuerte? Escondió la mirada bajo su gorra y entró a la habitación como si recién hubiera llegado allí. Dejó la bandeja con comida sobre la cama y se sentó, ambos se acomodaron para comer.

No hablaban ni se miraban, comían lentamente. Era incómodo, si hace unos días atrás eran entre compañeros de curso y "amigos" según los términos del Echizen, hace una hora se habían estado besando apasionadamente ahora parecían ser sólo conocidos; no tenían tema de conversación ni la confianza para hablar de lo ocurrido. Sakuno pensaba que a Ryoma no le importaba lo que le estuviera pasando y seguramente en este momento era sólo una molestia para su príncipe ¿Y Ryoma? Pues él simplemente no sabía qué hacer; si no podía tratar a la castaña con "cariño" en una situación normal ¿Cómo podría tratarla después de todo lo que había pasado?

Karupin entró para salvar la situación, atraído por el olor de la leche avanzó directamente hacia los brazos de Sakuno, saltó sobre sus piernas y se acomodó como si ese fuera su lugar favorito en el mundo. La ojos rubí soltó una risita divertida y comenzó a acariciarlo, el gato comenzó a ronronear y a moverse para que las caricias no se mantuvieran en un solo lugar; Ryoma sólo veía como su gato lo traicionaba y se dejaba caer en manos de una chica, pero… con esas manos ¿Quién se podría resistir a sus caricias? El tenista lo miraba con recelo y luego de un rato sus ojos reparaban en algo que antes no había notado. La camisa que Sakuno estaba ocupando le llegaba sobre las rodillas así que no era nada provocativo pero aunque parecía camisa de dormir de abuelita había algo de interesante en la escena… sus piernas torneadas le hicieron recordar que ya las había tocado antes y que en ese momento quería volver a hacerlo; escondió su mirada bajo su fiel gorra y no pudo evitar regresar a ese instante, un calor empezó a hacerse notar en su rostro ¿se estaba ruborizando?

_-¡Miau! –_Emitió el felino dando un gran salto al centro de la cama sacando a Ryoma de sus pensamientos.

El gato caminó en círculos arañando la cama para al fin acomodarse tras la espalda de Sakuno. El silencio volvió a aparecer y ya se empezaba a ser incómodo de nuevo, volvieron a observar a Karupin quien jugaba con el cabello de la castaña que caía tras sus hombros; sin darse cuenta el felino calló de la cama a lo que ambos comenzaron a reír y cuando se dieron cuenta de esto callaron y miraron hacia otro lado.

_-Gra… gracias, Ryoma-kun… _Rompió el silencio la ojos rubí mientras tomaba una galleta.

_-No tienes por qué _–respondió el ambarino al tiempo que abría una ponta de uva.

Sakuno sonreía tímida y Ryoma por su parte sonreía para sí. Habían pasado ya casi 4 años y ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro. Las frases cortantes de Ryoma ya no causaban el mismo sentimiento en Sakuno, ella ya había aprendido a entenderlas y sin darse cuenta, el ambarino la trataba con más amabilidad de lo acostumbrado. Era cierto que la castaña ya no tartamudeaba tanto cuando le hablaba al tenista, pero ese sonrojo y ese "-kun" seguían presentes y ese tono de voz inocente, ingenuo y tímido no desaparecía con nada.

Terminada la "cena" Ryoma dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, encendió la lámpara del velador y se dirigió al sofá. Sakuno lo miraba de reojo, no podía evitarlo; sus emociones ya se habían calmado y su mente comenzaba a procesar todo lo ocurrido por lo que se preguntaba ¿Por qué la había besado?

Lo seguía observando, no podía evitarlo, le seguía atrayendo pero ya podía controlarse cuando estaba con él. Metida en sus pensamientos lo miraba como si las respuestas que quería fueran a salir de él. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y es que no estaba preparada para lo que sucedía.

Ryoma se estaba sacando la camisa ya que se preparaba para irse a dormir; para él era normal, pero para ella… su color de piel cambió dramáticamente a un rojo-fucsia-fosforescente y un pequeño gritito se ahogó en su garganta cuando Sakuno evitó que saliera con sus manos. El "modelo" le daba la espalda pero eso no evitaba que sus músculos bien formados se lograran esconder, ante el chillido de la castaña el tenista volteó a verla; sus miradas se conectaron en un milisegundo y Sakuno bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

_-¿Te pasa algo? _–Preguntó el tenista del cuerpo extraordinario sabiendo qué era exactamente lo que le sucedía a la chica.

_-¡No! –_Respondió ésta rápidamente sin levantar la mirada. _–no pasa nada. –_Replicó

_-Yo dormiré en el sofá –_Explicó el tenista mientras sacaba un cobertor del closet.

_–Déjame ayudarte. –_habló rápidamente para intentar sacar de su mente esa imagen.

Se levantó deprisa de la cama y sobre el sofá extendió el cobertor que le quitó de las manos a Ryoma. Lo acomodaba con sumo cuidado intentando tardar lo más que podía en esa tarea para tener el tiempo de tranquilizarse y para que su rostro volviera a su color normal.

Por su parte Ryoma la observaba cautelosamente. La luz de la lámpara de mesa era la única que iluminaba la habitación: una luz tenue y cálida. Desde donde se encontraba Ryoma, la luz dejaba traslucir la silueta de la chica y él no podía evitar sonreír con lo que veía; era cierto que los años habían pasado y quizás en ese momento recién le estaba tomando peso a lo que eso significaba: piernas largas y torneadas, una cintura pequeña y delicada, caderas no anchas pero que estaban allí, perfectamente equilibrada y que todo junto provocaba que sus hormonas comenzaran a revolucionar todo por dentro. No pudo evitar acercarse a ella, su cuerpo se movió sólo y su mente dejó de pensar, Sakuno terminó de ordenar, se incorporó y volteó sin darse cuenta que Ryoma estaba tras ella; quedaron frente a frente, su pequeño corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y el aire comenzó a acumularse dentro de sí: no quería mover ni un músculo.

_-Ryoma… -kun… -_Salió de sus labios entreabiertos sin su permiso.

Eso era lo que se necesitaba para hacer que el cuerpo del tenista siguiera moviéndose por su cuenta. Se acercó un poco más y la tomó por la cintura, acercó sus labios a los de ella y antes de tocarlos se detuvo; sus ojos entre abiertos y sus respiraciones lentas hacían que pareciera que el tiempo e había detenido. Con una mano acarició el rostro de la joven mientras la miraba directo a los ojos; pese a todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos durante las clases, los recreos, los entrenamientos, etc., nunca se había dado cuenta de todo lo que le atraía de ella, nunca se había tomado el tiempo de observarla detalladamente y darse cuenta de la mujer en la que se había convertido. Se acercó aún más, los deseos de besarla se apoderaban de él pero justo antes de hacerlo su mente tomó el control de nuevo y desvió el beso.

_-Buenas noches Sakuno. _–Dijo luego de haberla besado en la mejilla.

Ella se quedó sorprendida ¿Qué había pasado? _–Buenas noches Ryoma-kun. –_pronunció con un dejo de tristeza en su voz y se fue a acostar.

* * *

Durante la noche todo estaba en silencio, inmóvil. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos estaba durmiendo.

Sakuno pensaba en que haría mañana, no podría quedarse en casa de su príncipe por siempre, tarde o temprano tendría que ir a casa y enfrentar a su abuela y a ese sujeto. ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué diría? Tiene que tomar una decisión y no será fácil.

Ryoma pensaba en algo completamente distinto, en Sakuno. Estaba tan cerca de ella, pero su poca experiencia para tratar situaciones así lo tenía completamente confundido. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma? Él siempre sabía lo que hacía y creía tener completo control sobre sí mismo. Quería besarla ¿Desde cuándo esa sensación existía en su cuerpo? Un malestar en la base del estómago aparecía cuando pensaba en las canchas de tenis y en ese beso. _–Sakuno… _-Suspiró en su mente y se dio media vuelta en el sofá. Podía observar cómo ella respiraba y cómo su silueta estaba formada por las sábanas. ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué lloraba de la nada y luego sonría tan dulcemente como siempre? Como quisiera poder ayudarla, no podía negar que estaba preocupado, pero si podía esconderlo por un tiempo. Se durmió pensando en todo eso…

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Morfeo se había apoderado de ellos. Serian cerca de las tres de la madrugada. De repente Sakuno se despertó de un salto y se sentó en la cama asustada, para su suerte Ryoma estaba allí, sentado a su lado (aún sin camiseta) colocándole un dedo en su boca para que gritara.

_-Ryoma-kun…_ -Murmuró sorprendida con un leve sonrojo ¿Qué hacia allí? ¿La había estado observando?

_-Te estabas quejando mucho. _–manifestó el ambarino.

_-Lo siento, yo… _-su rostro se entristeció y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

_-Fue sólo una pesadilla. _–Interrumpió él.

_-Sí. _–Respondió ella_. –Pero era muy real. _–Añadió con su mano cerrada en el centro de su pecho mirando hacia otro lado.

¿Qué le sucedía? Esa pregunta lo estaba volviendo loco.

_-Ryoma-kun _–llamó su atención la ojirubí. _-¿Podrías…? _–Tomó aire. _-¿Podrías… d-dormir conmigo? –_Preguntó mirando hacia un lado apenada y sonrojada.

Ryoma sonrió para sí. Le gustaba la idea y ya era muy tarde para estar llevándole la contraria a alguien; se metió bajo las frazadas, se acostó de lado mirando hacia el centro de la cama y cerró sus ojos. Sakuno sonrió algo avergonzada pero contenta, hizo lo mismo que su príncipe de modo que quedaron frente a frente pero separados por un espacio vacío en la cama donde se encontraban sus manos a centímetros de tocarse…

_"Fin 2° Capi"_

_Espero les haya gustado, no tiene taanto drama como el primero, pero... no sé, opinen ustedes :)_

_Me gustaría subir el siguiente capi pronto pero esta semana tengo dos pruebas así que mucho por estudiar :( Nos vemos la semana que sigue :'(_

_Adiós queridos lectores ! Chau Chau._


	3. Chapter 3: Después de la tormenta

Sé que me porté mal, que no subí el capi cuando lo prometí así que lo siento mucho :c la universidad no me deja tiempo para nada :'( así que con mucho mucho mucho, mucho cariño les dejo el 3° capi. 3

ADVERTENCIA: sólo para mayores de 18... naa. es broma, de igual manera creo que se me paso la mano xd

* * *

_3° Capi_

_"Después de la tormenta"_

La oscuridad ya se había ido y le dio paso a la luz del sol. Las nubes aún cubrían la ciudad dándole un aspecto triste y melancólico. La alarma del despertador inició sus sonidos y los cuerpos en la cama comenzaban a reaccionar. El ambarino abrió los ojos y aún algo dormido se sentó, bostezó y se estiró.

Sakuno ya había despertado, lo miraba aún acostada en la cama y sin expresión alguna en su rostro. _–Buenos Días, Ryoma-kun. _–habló.

Ryoma miró adormilado por sobre su hombro hacia atrás. _–Sakuno… _-murmuró en su mente. Miró hacia delante de nuevo y sonrió _–Buenos Días. _–pronunció para luego levantarse e irse.

La castaña se acomodó y observó el techo por unos minutos. Tenía su mente llena de cosas e interminables imágenes se proyectaban en lo alto, levantó su mano y a colocó sobre su frente. _–Ryoma… _-suspiró, luego sus ojos se cristalizaron y las lágrimas se acumularon en el borde de –_Abuela… Mamá…_

El peliverde regresó a la habitación y la vio allí con los ojos cerrados y las marcas de las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas. Cada vez que la veía entristecida su mente quedaba en blanco, no sabía qué hacer, qué pensar o qué decir.

_-Sakuno –_murmuró a lo bajo sin querer. La chica volteó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-Ryoma-kun… -le sonrió con la sonrisa más dulce que tenía en su arsenal.

Quizás si hubieran estado en otra situación, si las cosas hubieran estado bien desde un principio, si esa tristeza que inundaba el lugar no existiera, puede que esa sonrisa hubiera sido el mejor regalo del mundo, pero él sabía que sólo era para esconderle la pena que llevaba dentro.

Bajó su mirada, caminó y se sentó a los pies de la cama dándole la espalda.

_-Cuando mis papás se vayan a trabajar podrás salir. –_anunció.

_-Sí _–Respondió ella mientras se sentaba en la cama.

El ambiente se sentía pesado, ambos con las cabezas gachas pensando en qué debían hacer, qué decir. El silencio volvía y la realidad era incómoda.

_-Ryoma-kun… yo… -_comenzó a hablar la castaña.

_-No te preocupes _–interrumpió él.

_-Yo… no quiero molestar, será mejor que me vaya a casa. _–siguió diciendo la ojirubí.

_-No molestas. _–respondió con brusquedad

La quedó mirando por un momento, no había pensado lo que dijo simplemente salió. Seguía observándola directo a los ojos, ambos sorprendidos por esas palabras y de pronto el momento ya no era incómodo. Quería acercarse a ella, abrazarla con fuerza, besarla una y otra vez y no separarse de ese cuerpo que le llamaba en silencio.

Sakuno sonrió avergonzada y entristecida; avergonzada por la forma en que Ryoma la miraba, la ponía nerviosa y culpable ¿cómo podía estar "coqueteando" con todo lo que pasaba en su casa? aunque fuera con su querido príncipe... Desvió la mirada, todo lo que ocurría con Ryoma la confundía y de algún modo la estaba dañando.

_-¡Ryoma! _–llamaron desde dentro a lo que el tenista se levantó y salió de la habitación.

La castaña comenzó a desenredar su cabello, se levantó con delicadeza, con melancolía en su cuerpo; abrió la ventana y miró las nubes _"es un hermoso día para estar triste" _–pensó. Cerró los ojos, suspiró… tomo aire y sacando sus pensamientos de su mente fue hacia la cama y comenzó a tenderla.

Ryoma entró en ese momento, sin hacer ruido. Sakuno estaba inclinada sobre la cama dándole la espalda. La camisa que llevaba puesta respondía a sus movimientos subiendo y bajando sobre su muslo a lo que el tenista no podía dejar de observar, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo junto con un pequeño golpe de calor _"Diablos" _pensaba el ambarino al tiempo que intentaba mantener el control de su cuerpo para no abalanzarse sobre ella, acorralarla sobre la cama y besarla hasta saciar ese deseo que hace rato se había apoderado de él.

_-Mis padres ya se fueron _–anunció mientras intentaba alejar su vista de ella. _–me iré a bañar._

Sakuno no alcanzó a responder cuando volteó a ver, el ambarino ya se había ido. Suspiró. Cómo necesitaba un abrazo en ese momento, pero parecía haber caído en el lugar menos indicado. Salió lentamente de la pieza, con miedo de poder encontrar a alguien en el camino aunque la casa estaba vacía, paso fuera del baño y se detuvo, escuchaba el agua caer desde la ducha y suspiró de nuevo, quizás ese era el mejor momento para irse, dejar escrita una nota sobre la cama agradeciendo todo y terminar con todos esos momentos incómodos y esas miradas que la confundían. Antes que pudiera decidirlo el ambarino abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente con ella; Ryoma estaba sólo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, se apoyó con pose de galán en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió a su compañera como todo un conquistador, ella respondió con un sonrojo y un nerviosismo instantáneo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esa pose sólo era para molestar y sonreía divertida.

_-Ryoma-kun… _-suspiró. _–No hagas esas cosas. _–dijo con pena.

_-Pero logré sacarte una sonrisa. _–seguía con su pose de galán.

_-Ryoma-kun… yo… -_intentaba decir muy sonrojada, desviando la mirada y con nerviosismo.

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el ruido de una llave entrando en la cerradura de la puerta dejó su mente en blanco, sus miradas se dirigieron rápidamente a la manilla de la puerta principal que parecía moverse en cámara lenta, alguien estaba entrando. En un ágil movimiento el peliverde agarró a su doncella por su muñeca y la entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella dejándola acorralada entre la madera y su torso desnudo; colocó su dedo en la boca de Sakuno para que no hablara y entre el ruido del agua que seguía corriendo escuchaban cómo alguien buscaba algo en las habitaciones de más adentro.

_-¡Ryoma! _–habló un tipo desde fuera de la puerta del baño. _-¿Está mi celular allí? Tuve que devolverme a buscarlo y no lo encuentro._

_-Estoy en la ducha papá. No molestes. _–respondió con "enfado" para que dejara de molestar.

-_Antipático _–se le escuchaba decir a lo bajo. _–pero para eso puedo llamarme a mí mismo. _

Un zumbido se escuchó tras ellos, los adolescentes se voltearon a ver y el bendito celular estaba allí, sobre el mueble del lavamanos comenzando a vibrar ¿Qué pasaría si los encontraban allí? Ryoma semidesnudo, Sakuno sólo con esa camisa puesta, ambos en el baño y con la ducha corriendo mmm… sus ojos decían lo mismo: "hay que esconderse". La música del aparato comenzó a sonar, se escuchaban los pasos de Nanjiro acercarse a la puerta y mover la manilla, de nuevo todo parecía que iba en cámara lenta.

Entró silbando la canción que tocaba el celular "Moves like Jagger", lo tomó, se miró en el espejo y se despidió de su hijo del que no tuvo respuesta. La puerta del baño se cerró y todo quedó inmóvil.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se perdían en el vapor y sus cuerpos se fundían con el agua caliente. Sakuno apoyada en la pared y Ryoma frente a ella mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que viera esos ojos rubí.

El agua corría por el cuerpo semidesnudo del peliverde, hacía brillar su torso, su cabello se tornaba más oscuro mientras que en su compañera pegaba la camisa a su cuerpo y hacía traslucir la poca ropa que llevaba de bajo.

Aunque las veces anteriores logró tomar el control de su cuerpo y alejarse de ella esta vez no lo resistió, sus ojos lo llamaban… sus labios lo tentaban…

Tomo el mentón de su compañera y elevó su rostro para acercarse lentamente a sus suaves labios, pego su nariz a la de ella como pidiendo permiso y sin saber si era un sí o un no su respuesta rozaba sus labios con los de ella antes de fundirlos en un beso lento y delicado.

De a poco sus respiraciones eran más profundas, la ternura con la que había comenzado el beso estaba desapareciendo y sus manos cobraban vida. Sostuvo a su princesa por la cintura para acercarla hacia él; Sakuno con sus manos acariciaba sus fornidos brazos de Ryoma y éste podía sentir los senos de su princesa sobre su pecho, el golpe de calor que había sentido momentos antes ahora se había multiplicado y quería sentirla más cerca, deseaba sentirla más cerca; deseaba mucho más que eso...

Ryoma la besaba tan apasionadamente que nadie pensaría que sólo llevaban medio día desde su primer beso. Separó sus labios de los de ella y con una mano despejó el cuello de la castaña para bajar lentamente hasta allí y continuar besándola. Luego de algunos besos tomó su pierna y la levantó al igual como lo había hecho la primera vez, acariciaba su muslo, lo apretaba y continuaba hasta llegar a su glúteo por sobre su ropa. Las manos de ella recorrían su espalda, lo apretaba y rasguñaba de tal manera que lograba sentir en sus respiraciones lo mucho que le gustaba.

Sosteniendo con una mano su cintura y con la otra su muslo, apretándola y besándola lograba sacar estremecimientos de ella acompañado de suspiros y gemidos.

_-Aah Ryoma-k-kun _–murmuró en un gemido reprimido, sabía a donde se dirigía su príncipe y qué era lo que estaba buscando pero su confuso corazón no reaccionaba a nada y simplemente se entregaba a ese placentero momento.

Separó sus labios de los de ella por un momento, volvió a tomarla por la cintura con fuerza y apoyó su frente en la de ella en un intento de volver a controlarse y no ser tan brusco con la delicada princesa que tenía en sus manos; la observaba detalladamente, Sakuno seguía con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración muy agitada y sus labios entreabiertos que incitaban a seguir en lo suyo, pero algo más llamaba su atención… la castaña no llevaba puesto su sostén y la camisa que llevaba había bajado por sus hombros y para suerte de ella alcanzaba a cubrir sus senos, su piel de porcelana brillaba con las gotas de agua que corrían hacia abajo haciendo que se viera más provocativa y delicada de lo acostumbrado; a pesar de la camisa Ryoma podía ver la proximidad que estos dos tenían el uno del otro, lo redondos que eran, lo agitados que estaban con la respiración de la castaña y cómo esa camisa mojada dejaba ver a través de ella parte de sus pezones. El deseo de poder descubrir qué hay más allá de esa horrenda camisa comenzaba a invadirlo y pensar que dentro de poco podría hacerlo, lo volvía loco.

Besó a su princesa nuevamente, mezclando sus besos con mordiscos en su labio. Se detuvo otra vez para observar su rostro antes de seguir con su "plan" -_"Sakuno…" -_susurró en su mente, tomó el rostro de su princesa con su mano, acarició su mejilla y la besó lo más tierno que pudo.

Salió del baño sin decir palabra alguna...

_Fin 3° Capi_

* * *

Sé que fue cortito y que querrán matarme pero antes de eso quería agradecer por los comentarios que me han dado, hacen que quiera seguir con la historia y que me duerma pensando en cómo agregar más drama para hacerlos sufrir :D

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y si es así comenten :D De nuevo muchas Gracias por los comentarios y sean pacientes .' tengo muchas ideas en mi mente y soy algo perfeccionista en este aspecto S:

PS: lamento faltas de ortografía, mala gramática o mala redacción. Chau!


	4. Chapter 4: Haré que valga la pena (1)

Hola :Z  
Me demoré un siglo en actualizar :(( y por sus reviews que me hicieron sentir culpable y malvada junto con sus amenazas de muerte me pronuncio hoy a las 4 am xdd jjajaja xd Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews que me encanta leer para motivarme a seguir escribiendo.  
Les dejo con este capi y su debida explicación de lo ocurrido en el cap anterior xdd es de dos partes y algo mmm... tierno :3... creo

* * *

4° Capítulo

"Haré que valga la pena"

Parte 1

Golpeó la pared con enfado, no podía creer lo que había hecho ¿Dejarla allí semidesnuda teniéndola casi a su voluntad? ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta! Sabía que ella no se hubiera negado, pero no era el momento indicado, lo había visto en su rostro; puede que no haya estado llorando en ese momento, pero el agua de la ducha cayendo por su rostro le recordó todo lo que la había visto llorar el día anterior; estaba sufriendo y seguir con lo que estaba pasando en el baño hubiera sido aprovecharse de ella, y por muchas ganas que tuviera en ese momento no hubiera podido perdonárselo. Ella sería suya, pero ese no era el momento.

_-Demonios Sakuno –_dijo con enfado sentado en su cama, si no estuviera tan triste, si supiera lo que le pasaba, si pudiera ayudarla, si su "relación" fuera diferente, si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ella, si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera.

Se vistió y salió de la casa, tenía un plan.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Se sentía sucia, usada. Sentía que su príncipe jugaba con ella mirándola, acorralándola, besándola y luego marchándose sin decir nada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse y luego todo quedó en silencio. Sabía que se había ido de nuevo, que estaba sola en la casa y se lanzó a llorar. Tomó su rostro con sus manos y se encogió en sí misma. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, necesitaba sacar todo ese dolor que llevaba dentro, después de un rato dejó de llorar y miró sus manos, la camisa tapaba la mitad de ellas. Suspiró, tomó aire y se levantó. Limpió el resto de lágrimas que quedaban en el contorno de sus ojos y terminó de quitarse la ropa que llevaba puesta. Se jabonaba lentamente dejando que la espuma corriera por su cuerpo desnudo, pasó la esponja por su cuello, cerró los ojos y unas pocas lágrimas cayeron de ellos. No quería llorar más, pero se había dejado llevar entre besos y caricias y había salido lastimada. Aunque por fin tenía la atención de su príncipe, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Formaba y formaba espuma en sus manos con la esponja y la pasaba con delicadeza por cada parte de su cuerpo, se lavó el cabello con bastante shampoo y con el acondicionador lo desenredó por ó de bañarse, cerró la llave, cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió de la ducha; miró su reflejo en el espejo, se veía más pálida de lo normal, ya no tenía ese rosado en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban algo hinchados y rojos; suspiró, no importaba cuánto se mirara su aspecto no cambiaría así que resignada estrujó la ropa que estaba en la tina y salió con ella hacia la habitación del tenista.

Sobre la cama encontró una nota: "Cámbiate, te esperaré afuera." Y junto a ella se encontraba un vestido perfectamente doblado y una pequeña bolsa de papel morada. Lo miró extrañada ¿de a dónde había salido todo eso? Tomó el vestido y lo estiró para verlo, era bastante bonito, con finos tirantes sobre sus hombros y un estampado en colores blanco y rosa. Miró dentro de la bolsa morada y sacó con cuidado lo que había en su interior, al darse cuenta de lo que era su cara volvió a tener su color rojo-rosado-fucsia ¿Lencería? ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Y entonces se dio cuenta que todo tenía etiqueta, todo estaba nuevo; ¿En qué momento y dónde pudo haber comprado esas cosas? Se volteó a mirar el reloj, era pasado mediodía y estaba segura de que se habían levantado cerca de las siete, ¿tanto tiempo había estado llorando en la ducha? Suspiró observó la ropa de nuevo, era ponerse eso o su ropa de la preparatoria nuevamente incluyendo esas prendas mojadas... no lo pensó dos veces.

Le quedaba perfecto, la lencería, el vestido; todo se veía hermoso puesto y aunque el vestido era un poco más corto de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado y la lencería más provocativa de lo que ella usaba no podía decir nada; si su príncipe había escogido esas ropas entonces parece que ya conocía bien su cuerpo. Se miró en un espejo de cuerpo completo que encontró en el pasillo camino al living; "_wow"_ eso definitivamente le había subido el autoestima y alegrado un poco su día; una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero luego bajo la mirada y siguió caminando.

Avanzó hasta llegar al living, vio a su príncipe sentado en el sillón viendo un partido de tenis en la televisión y lo observó por un momento: tan serio como siempre, como si no le interesara lo que estaba viendo, pero sabía que no era cierto, sus ojos brillaban y dejaban al descubierto su verdadera pasión.

_-¿Nos vamos? _–dijo el ambarino sin voltearse, sabía que su chica estaba allí mirándolo desde hace algunos minutos. Apagó el televisor y volteó a verla, ella lo miraba tímidamente y sonrojada, parecía que volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Le sonrió desde el sofá, se veía mejor de lo que él esperaba. Ella desviaba la mirada, no podía acostumbrarse a la mirada de su príncipe, sentía como sus ojos la examinaban y cómo ella se ruborizaba al mismo tiempo.

El tenista se levantó del sofá, caminó hasta ella y besó su frente antes de ir a buscar algo a su habitación.

Ryusaki suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué haría con Ryoma? No estaba de ánimos de romance y por mucho que quisiera intentarlo y aprovechar esa oportunidad no podía evitar pensar en sus problemas, en su familia; ya era suficiente con llevar ese dolor dentro e intentar esconderlo. Su cuerpo se estremecía con los roces de su príncipe y con sus palabras pero su corazón y su mente estaban en otro lugar muy lejos de allí. Sus ojos perdían brillo y la tristeza se hacía notar en su rostro una vez más, estaba totalmente confundida.

Salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro como siempre lo hacían cuando salían de la escuela, aunque ahora era mucho más incómodo.

_-¿Qué quieres comer? _–preguntó el peliverde sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

_-Yo… no tengo hambre _–respondió la chica con voz tristona.

_-Se me ocurre ir al centro comercial _–siguió hablando el ambarino casi ignorando el comentario de su princesa.

_-Pero eso está muy lejos Ryoma-kun, para eso tenemos que tomar el tren. _–dijo al tiempo que se volteaba a ver a su príncipe con cara incrédula.

_-¿Y? ¿No te gustan los paseos en tren? _–habló el ambarino sonriéndole.

_-No es eso… es que yo… -_decía mientras jugaba con su cabello.

_-Creo que es por aquí –_interrumpió para luego doblar en una esquina.

Se dibujó una media sonrisa en el rostro de la ojirubí, pareciera que Ryoma no la escuchaba, pero notaba el intento que estaba haciendo para subirle el ánimo. Apresuró su caminar para alcanzarlo y seguir caminando a su lado.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Día martes pasado el mediodía, en el tren no había mucha gente, la suficiente como para no sentir que estaba vacío; por lo menos debían estar seis estaciones allí, se sentaron en dos asientos vacíos y justo en frente se encontraba una madre con su hija pequeña sentada en sus brazos, Sakuno se las observaba, parecían felices y disfrutaban de su compañía, reían y miraban los edificios que pasaban, contaban los árboles, los autos, las personas y los animales, se hacían cosquillas o contaban secretos; pasaron dos estaciones del tren sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta y es que pensaba sólo en una cosa... se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta la puerta del tren dándole la espalda al tenista que la miraba extrañado.

_-¿Estás bien? _–le preguntó el peliverde estando tras ella.

No respondió, sólo hiso un gesto con su cabeza y todo el "progreso" que habían tenido el tiempo que llevaban juntos desapareció de nuevo, el silencio apareció y todo volvió a ser incómodo, volvían a ser dos extraños en medio de la nada.

Se anunció la llegada a la nueva parada, las puertas se abrieron y luego de algunos minutos se volvieron a cerrar; ellos seguían allí inmóviles como dos desconocidos.

_"Sakuno…" _suspiró en su mente. A esas alturas comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo lo que había hecho, definitivamente se arrepentía de su momento de pasión que tuvieron en la ducha esa mañana, ella merecía mucho más que un momento de calentura. Podría haber sido mala idea ir a un lugar tan repleto de gente como un centro comercial, hacer que atravesara toda la ciudad en tren con el corazón roto como lo tenía, pero si se quedaba en la casa puede que las cosas tampoco tomaran un buen camino. Tomó su mano con delicadeza he hizo que su princesa se volteara a verlo.

_-Si quieres te llevo tu casa _–habló el ambarino con voz suave viéndola a los ojos aunque ella desviaba su mirada.

_-No… está bien… es sólo que… ando sensible, eso es todo _–respondió la ojos rubí como excusa.

Ryoma acariciaba su mano, no podía evitar mostrar que estaba preocupado, sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón de todo su llanto. Sakuno con su mano libre limpió rápidamente sus lágrimas, miró la mano que estaba siendo acariciada y luego levantó la vista mirando directamente a los ojos de su príncipe. Perfectamente podía perderse en ellos y entrar en otro mundo, la forma en que la miraba, con ternura y amor, hacía que su mente y corazón se tranquilizaran. Se anunció la llegada a la siguiente parada, las puertas del tren se abrieron, entró y salió gente y volvieron a cerrarse, ellos seguían allí, en esa otra dimensión donde sólo ellos entendían todo lo que se estaban diciendo con tan solo mirarse así.

_-Sakuno _–se escapó de los labios del tenista. Ya se imaginaba besándola en ese momento pero su cuerpo había aprendido a no apresurarse, acarició la mejilla de la ojirubí quitando el cabello de su rostro,pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre éste y él volvía a quedar en blanco, sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer ¿Por qué su princesa lloraba tanto?

Fin 4° Capítulo

Parte 1

* * *

¿Ahora entienden? Todo tiene sentido :D

Sé que fue super cortito y todo eso pero por algo es primera parte xd  
Subiré la otra parte dentro de estos dos días que siguen, lo prometo lo prometo n.n pero por mientras díganme si me salí mucho de la trama :c si aún les gusta, si ya quieren saber que es lo que pasa, si aún quieren matarme, lo que sea xdd reclamos, sugerencias, críticas buenas o malas, algún mensaje por interno, son libres de expresarse :P

Y eso :B Cuídense mucho y fuerza a lo que aún no salen de vacaciones como yo :(((

PS: lamento faltas de ortografía, mala gramática o mala redacción. Chau!


End file.
